1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to pharmaceutical formulations comprising agents capable of inhibiting vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), and to methods for making and using such formulations. The invention includes pharmaceutical formulations having increased stability.
2. Statement of Related Art
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) expression is nearly ubiquitous in human cancer, consistent with its role as a key mediator of tumor neoangiogenesis. Blockade of VEGF function, by binding to the molecule or its VEGFR-2 receptor, inhibits growth of implanted tumor cells in multiple different xenograft models (see, for example, Gerber et al. (2000) Cancer Res. 60:6253-6258). A soluble VEGF-specific fusion protein antagonist, termed a “VEGF trap” has been described (Kim et al. (2002) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99:11399-404; Holash et al. (2002) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99:11393-8), which references are specifically incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Lyophilization (freeze drying under controlled conditions) is commonly used for long term storage of proteins. The lyophilized protein is substsntially resistant to degradation, aggregation, oxidation, and other degenerative processes while in the freeze-dried state (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,897).